JEALOUS (HAEHYUK)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HaeHyuk] Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba Mood Swings karena kedekatan Donghae dengan teman lamanya dan Donghae yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan keinginan Eunhyuk membuat mereka bertengkar dan nyaris putus. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Eunhyuk?


**JEALOUS (HAEHYUK)  
**

******Main Cast:**** Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang, sesekali ia menendang angin untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Baginya sudah biasa jika Donghae kekasihnya itu membuatnya kesal dan marah, namun kali ini Donghae sudah keterlaluan. Donghae mengacuhkannya sepanjang hari ini, bahkan ketika Eunhyuk meminta Donghae untuk menemaninya pergi membeli makanan Choco—anjing kesayangannya- Donghae menolak dengan raut wajah yang di buat seolah-olah dia lelah sehabis kerja rodi. Eunhyuk mengalah, ia pikir mungkin Donghae memang butuh istirahat jadwal mereka akhir-akhir ini memang sangat padat, sehari di Seoul, dua hari di Beijing dan begitu seterusnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi berbelanja keperluan Choco seorang diri.

Hanya berjalan beberapa keliling di Mall ternyata membuat tubuh Eunhyuk begitu lesu. Tubuhnya begitu lemas hingga rasanya ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya, karena itu Eunhyuk memutuskan mampir ke rumah orang tuanya—yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Mall- hanya untuk sekedar rebahan, setidaknya tubuhnya bisa istirahat meski hanya sebentar.

"sejak kapan kau ada di Seoul?"

Lee Sora, kakak perempuan Eunhyuk satu-satunya itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat adik laki-lakinya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah lesu dan tampak sangat kelelahan.

"tadi pagi"

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa lalu merebahkan dirinya setelah menyerahkan beberapa kantong plastik ke tangan kakaknya. Sora hanya menggeleng maklum. Ia tahu betul adiknya sedang tidak ingin berbagi cerita. Jadi, ia hanya memeriksa isi kantong plastik yang diserahkan adiknya barusan tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, kemudian setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaaannya yang tertunda. Membiarkan sang adik terlelap di sofa.

Sudah lima belas menit Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa namun rasa kantuk tidak juga menghampirinya, ia berusaha menutup matanya dengan paksa namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar tidak mau menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia ingat pada akun jejaring sosialnya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak membuka Twitter dan menyapa fans-fansnya. Karena rasa kantuk yang tidak juga datang, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk berselancar di dunia maya. Mungkin membaca beberapa pesan manis dari fansnya bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

Dan keputusannya untuk membuka Twitter hari ini adalah keputusan yang salah. Bukan pesan manis dari fans yang ia dapat melainkan foto mesra Donghae dengan seorang gadis. Sebenarnya tidak begitu mesra hanya saja pesan di foto itu membuatnya sangat kesal, foto itu di unggah sekitar satu jam yang lalu ketika Donghae menolak untuk mengantar Eunhyuk ke Mall karena alasan lelah.

_DH&Dara_

Eunhyuk melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa, kemudian ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"brengsek" desisnya.

Rasa lelah yang tadi sempat menghampiri tubuhnya menghilang entah kemana, berganti dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

.

.

* * *

"mau kemana?"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kaki Donghae dengan berdiri di depan pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

"Dara _Noona_ mengajakku bertemu katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan"

"apa?"

"entahlah, mungkin ia merindukanku. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu. Ah, lagi pula hari ini adalah tepat sepuluh tahun kami saling mengenal jadi mungkin Dara _Noona_ ingin merayakannya"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk bingung, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menunduk lesu dan bungkam.

"kenapa? Kau bisa ikut jika kau mau"

"pergilah"

"kau tidak mau ikut?"

"aku lelah"

Eunhyuk menyeret kakinya menuju kamar tanpa melihat Donghae yang tampak kebingungan.

_Brengsek! Kau bahkan tidak peka sama sekali. Aku ingin perhatianmu! Bodoh!_

.

.

Diam-diam Eunhyuk merasa cemas, ia terus saja berpikiran buruk tentang apa yang Donghae dan Dara lakukan. Ia menyesal karena tidak menerima ajakan Donghae untuk ikut bersamanya, setidaknya ia bisa tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Donghae _Hyung_ dan Dara _Noona_ ada di Grill5, kau bisa menyusulnya dari pada kau mati penasaran di sini"

Ryeowook berbicara pada Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah kuliner yang ia baca. Meskipun Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, pria mungil itu tahu apa persis apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Eunhyuk.

"haruskah? Haruskah aku menyusulnya?"

"tidak perlu jika kau ingin mati penasaran disini"

Akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi, ia bahkan memakai mantelnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

_Lalu, jika Donghae bertanya kenapa aku berada di Grill5 apa yang harus aku katakan?_

_Hell_, kenapa Eunhyuk baru memikirkan hal seperti itu ketika Grill5 sudah berada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Karena sudah sampai dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi, akhirnya Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Eunhyuk melangkah masuk dengan ragu-ragu, ia melihat Donghae dan Dara duduk di sudut ruangan dekat kasir. _Dan si bodoh Donghae sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan._

Dan lihatlah tatapan hangat itu, ingin sekali rasanya Eunhyuk mengorek mata Donghae yang genit itu. _Hell! _Tatapan hangat itu hanya miliknya seorang!

"Hyukjae, kau datang"

Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap Ibunya Donghae yang begitu antusias menyambutnya, sejenak perhatiannya teralihkan.

"iya Bu, aku lapar"

Meski perhatiannya sedang fokus pada Ibunya Donghae ekor matanya tetap memperhatikan Donghae, si bodoh itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Dara.

"aku lelah dan aku lapar, aku juga merindukan Ibu jadi aku mampir kemari"

Eunhyuk sengaja meninggikan nada suaranya agar Donghae memperhatikannya, ia bahkan memeluk Ibunya Donghae erat. _Hiperbola._

"bukankah kau bilang ingin istirahat? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Bagus, Donghae memperhatikannya. Setidaknya Donghae tidak lagi menatap Dara dengan tatapan hangatnya. Dan sekarang Donghae datang menghampirinya.

Melihat gelagat Eunhyuk yang aneh Ibunya Donghae hanya tersenyum maklum kemudian ia kembali ke meja kasir, ia tahu betul Eunhyuk pasti sedang kesal karena Donghae, meski ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Eunhyuk kesal pada putra bungsunya itu.

"aku kelaparan"

"aku pikir tadi Ryeowook memasak banyak makanan"

_Brengsek! Kenapa kau tidak peka sama sekali? Aku disini karenamu!_

"itu...itu karena Shindong Hyung datang dan menghabiskan semua!"

Donghae menggangguk mengerti, ia mengalah dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena nada bicara Eunhyuk semakin tinggi dan tinggi, bahkan ia membentak Donghae karena pertanyaan sepele.

"baiklah jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tahu kau lelah tapi haruskah kau membentakku seperti itu? Ah, iya kau bawa mobilmu sendiri bukan? Setelah makan pulanglah dan istirahat. Aku akan mengantar Dara _Noona_ karena Dara _Noona_ tidak membawa mobil"

Sejujurnya Donghae tahu Eunhyuk sedang kesal, hanya saja Donghae tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang membuat Eunhyuk kesal. Jadi, ia hanya bersabar menghadapi Eunhyuk yang sedang merajuk seperti ini.

_Aku baru saja datang dan kau mau pergi? Brengsek! Eat food twice Lee Donghae!_

"terserah! Dan siapa yang berteriak padamu? Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"itu, kau baru saja membentakku"

"Eunhyuk, lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

Dan di tengah keributan mereka Dara datang menghampiri, Eunhyuk buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ramah.

"baik-baik saja, _Noona_"

Meski Eunhyuk berusaha tersenyum dan menunjukan keramahannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Nada bicaranya tetap dingin dan datar tidak menunjukan rasa senang sama sekali.

"baiklah, aku pergi. Kau makanlah lalu pulang dan istirahat, hati-hati di jalan"

Donghae mengelus rambut coklat Eunhyuk sejenak sebelum meninggalkannya, sementara Dara hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan. Eunhyuk tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae ia hanya mematung di sana.

_Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kecupannya? Lee Donghae bodoh! Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa kecupan._

.

.

* * *

Donghae mengendurkan ikatan dasinya begitu ia sampai di apartemennya. Tampaknya tidak ada orang di apartemen hari itu karena tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu dan tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Setelah menyalakan lampu Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru apartemen. _Benar-benar sepi , kemana semua orang? _Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke dapur, ia melihat banyak makanan yang di masak siang tadi oleh Ryewook. _Bukankah Eunhyuk bilang Shindong Hyung datang dan menghabiskan semuanya? Kenapa semuanya masih utuh?_

Sejak pagi tadi Donghae memang sudah menyadari keanehan Eunhyuk, sebentar bilang lelah, sebentar marah, sebentar merajuk dan bahkan Eunhyuk berbohong padanya. Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Eunhyuk _Mood Swings_ seperti itu. Donghae tahu betul Eunhyuk tidak sedang datang bulan atau hamil. Ayolah, Eunhyuk bahkan laki-laki tulen dan tentang _male pregnant_ itu hanya terjadi dalam _fanfiction_. Lalu apa? Apa yang membuat Eunhyuknya kesal?

Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, ia cukup terkejut melihat Eunhyuk sedang tidur meringkuk memunggunginya.

"Eunhyuk, kau tidur?"

"iya aku tidur! Jangan mengganggu!"

Sudut bibir Donghae tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkungan manis, beginilah cara Eunhyuk merajuk padanya. Donghae merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dimana Eunhyuk sedang berbaring. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"mana ada orang yang sudah tidur bicara. Kau kenapa?" Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga Eunhyuk.

_SHIT!_

"kau bau! Pergi jangan memelukku!"

Eunhyuk menggeliat berusaha melepaskan lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Namun, semakin Eunhyuk menggeliat semakin Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apa mau mu? Lepaskan aku tidak suka bau wanita lain yang menempel di tubuhmu!"

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk menggeliat, kali ini dengan bentakan yang sukses membuat pelukan Donghae mengendur. Eunhyuk segera melepaskan pelukan Donghae lalu mendorong bahunya agar menjauh kemudian ia bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Menyudutkan dirinya.

"ah, jadi kau cemburu. Kenapa tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Sudah sejak kemarin ia menahan tangis, namun kali ini airmatanya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia menangis tersedu sambil terus menunduk.

_Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku bilang cemburu terang-terangan seperti itu!_

"kenapa menangis? Maafkan aku"

Melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu membuat Donghae panik, ia bahkan meminta maaf tanpa tahu dimana salahnya. Eunhyuk benar-benar bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang tengah datang bulan atau bahkan ia lebih mirip wanita hamil. Keinginannya sulit di tebak dan sulit di mengerti. Lihat, dia bahkan menangis tiba-tiba sekarang. Donghae beringsut mendekati Eunhyuk, ia memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya! Aku tidak suka kau menatapnya penuh kehangatan! Kenapa kau memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik? Kau hanya mengenalnya sepuluh tahun sementara kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari sepuluh tahun bahkan aku adalah kekasihmu. Kenapa kau memperlakukannya lebih baik?"

Donghae menghela napas pendek, _jadi semua karena Dara Noona._ Pelukannya semakin erat, kali ini ia mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia hanya memeluknya seerat mungkin. Ia akui, semua ini memang salahnya.

"aku tidak memperlakukannya lebih baik. Hanya saja dia wanita, jadi aku memperlakukannya seperti itu"

"jadi, semua karena aku laki-laki? Kau sudah bosan padaku? Kalau begitu putuskan aku!"

Tangis Eunhyuk kembali pecah, _bagus..bagus sekali Lee Donghae kau mengacaukan segalanya!_ Donghae mengutuk mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sembarang kata tanpa terkontrol. Bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu di saat seperti ini!

"bukan begitu maksudku, aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagimana. Tapi, aku hanya mencintaimu, hanya ada kau seorang di hatiku. Sungguh"

Eunhyuk tak bergeming ia tetap menunduk sambil menangis.

"aku mohon jangan seperti ini"

Jemari Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk mengarahkan wajah Eunhyuk agar menatapnya kemudian ia menghapus jejak airmata yang membasahi kedua pipi putih Eunhyuk.

"dengar, aku hanya mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, bukankah kau sudah tahu jika hati ini hanya milikmu seorang. Aku milikmu seutuhnya"

Tangis Eunhyuk sedikit mereda setelah mendengar untaian kata yang Donghae ucapkan padanya. Ia menatap mata hazel Donghae seksama mencari kebohongan di sorot matanya yang teduh.

"maaf"

Eunhyuk berkata dengan lirih bahkan nyaris berbisik, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia kembali menarik tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, menyalurkan seluruh rasa sayangnya lewat dekapan.

"tidak perlu minta maaf, aku mengerti. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini, kau seperti anak gadis yang sedang datang bulan"

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "aku sendiri tidak mengerti, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begini. Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan"

"hei, kau tidak sedang hamil 'kan? _Mood_mu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar berubah-ubah dan kadang sikapmu sulit sekali di mengerti"

Eunhyuk mendelik tajam, ia melepaskan dekapan Donghae. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa laki-laki tulen sepertinya bisa hamil! Meskipun tidak Eunhyuk pungkirinya dirinya dan Donghae memang kerap kali berhubungan badan tapi soal kehamilan, bukankah itu semua hanya terjadi dalam _fanfiction_?

"jangan bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku hamil, kau bahkan tidak menyentuhku selama sebulan ini"

"ah, jadi kau seperti ini karena ingin ku sentuh?"

"jangan gila!"

.

.

* * *

**HAAAIIII~ ! **

**saya datang lagi dengan Fanfict baru ^^ side story Dream blm di beresin padahal =_= kkkkk**

**entahlah ini muncul begitu saja di kepala saya...gak ngerti kenapa muncul beginian...**

**gak yakin bagus tapi yah~ yah gimana hahahah**

**cuma menuangkan apa yang ada di kepala...kkkk**

**ohiya, gak ada yang boleh bash Dara Noona! i love her tho! okay ^^ ! ini cuma fanfict~ !^^**

**review ya~ terimakasih semuaaaaaaaaa ^^**

**love ya all~ !^^  
**

**With Love,**

**Milkyta Lee**


End file.
